With the gradual rise of wearable application devices such as smart glasses, smart watches and the like, the display industry is also in increasing demand for flexible display devices. Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) has the advantages of self-luminous, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response and so on, which has the natural advantage of flexible display. However, the current OLED industry still has a high technical threshold, the process is difficult, low yield, high cost, high price, these difficulties are hindering the widespread use of OLED. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have relatively long development history and have gradually overcome the key technologies of color stability, uniformity, reliability, high color gamut, wide viewing angle and become the display technologies that still occupy the mainstream in the market.
However, in the realization process of a flexible liquid crystal display device, adopting a flexible substrate instead of a traditional glass substrate does not mean solving all the problems. On the one hand, due to the thickness of the liquid crystal cell and the influence of the backlight module, the light of the liquid crystal display needs to go through a long path in the thickness direction, and the local thickness change caused by the bending process causes obvious change of the light propagation direction and color crosstalk. On the other hand, the local stress caused by bending makes the non-supporting film layer in the traditional liquid crystal cell prone to brittle fracture, resulting in abnormal function, which is particularly prominent in the conductive layer. Wherein, the conductive layer is generally a transparent conductive layer ITO, and the transparent conductive layer ITO is a brittle material, which is prone to fracture during bending.